


roadtrip (pun intended)

by iregretnothing413



Series: kink fics i wrote at 2am [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Sex, Omorashi, Piss, im so sorry, my username is a lie i regret everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iregretnothing413/pseuds/iregretnothing413
Summary: dream has a bad timethat is allalso term clarification i dont want a kid stumbling upon this and getting traumatized,omorashi; the fetishization of someone wetting themselves/having a full bladder
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), implied Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: kink fics i wrote at 2am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183619
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	roadtrip (pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> serious note dont come at me because i ‘ruined your comfort streamer’ or whatever, you chose to read this, i didnt force you to.
> 
> anyways idk enjoy?? sorry if its rlly bad i wrote this at 2am  
> also everyone is likely to be ooc because im cool like that

dream was never the brightest.  
so when he found himself desperate in the back of sapnap’s van on a road trip, not even he was surprised.  
the problem was, the last rest stop was an hour ago, as well as the fact george was sitting across from him.  
he really needed to piss, and there was no way hed let himself lose his pride.  
so in an attempt to ignore the ache in his bladder, he tried to fall asleep. maybe he could at least sleep until they got to another shady 7-11 and he could piss there.  
after about a half an hour of that, he jolted awake due to another of his body’s unpleasant reminders that he had to use the bathroom. squirming in place, dream tried to look out the window to see if there was any way he could ask sapnap to pull over.  
in fact, they seemed to be even farther away from any kind of privacy.  
god damnit.  
his bladder throbbed again, this time dream having to stop himself from grabbing his crotch to relieve the pressure just the tiniest bit.  
“hey, dream. you okay?” a lighthearted voice cut through his thoughts. it was george. despite their differences, they were still pretty ‘close friends’. yeah. friends.  
dream nodded with a whispered “yeah” and returned to staring out the window.  
gogy didnt like that, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, startling him. the pain shot through his body, dream very obviously snapping his legs together so he wouldnt pee himself. but he could feel himself leak, the realization embarassing him further. he just hoped george wouldnt notice.  
george turned from dream to sapnap in the front. “heyo, dreams got something wrong with him, can you pull over?”  
thankfully, they were the only ones awake, as bbh was fast asleep in the passenger seat, though that didnt help dreams embarrassment.  
“no, were gonna be at the next rest stop in like five minutes.”  
dream cut him off with a hushed “its urgent-!” but sapnap shook his head still.  
“you can wait five minutes, im sure.” it didnt feel like it, thats for sure. he could feel himself heating up, but he had to keep his cool. he returned to staring out the window and squeezing his thighs together as inconspicuously as he could, but he felt like he couldnt hold it in for much longer.  
a weak whine escaped dreams throat as another pang of desperation hit his bladder. he could feel himself leak further, a small damp spot visible through his pants. but they were so close, so damn close-!  
“dream?”  
that subtle lapse in his concentration was the final straw.  
not even caring for his image anymore, he grasped his crotch, but it was too late. he whimpered in relief, the warm piss pooling in his hands before beginning to soak into his sweatpants. it puddled in the seat beneath him, running down his thighs and dripping onto the floor of the car.  
eventually, the stream trickled to a halt, leaving dream sitting in a puddle of his rapidly cooling pee.  
george stared at him, his face flushed and arms strewn haphazardly over his obvious erection. god, was he getting off on this?  
sapnap slammed his head into the wheel. “holy shit, this car, this car now has two people’s piss in its leather. oh my god-” he growled, turning into the rest stops parking lot.  
wish he wouldve just been the tiniest bit faster.  
sapnap opened the back door, reluctantly offering a hand to dream. “c’mon, lets get you cleaned up.” dream barely nodded, hoping hed be a bit smarter on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
